


A Great Day

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Fatstuck, Fluff, M/M, chub kink, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so kankri is chubby and cronus is a chubby chaser that's it that's the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Day

Cronus sighed. It was almost 1 in the afternoon and he hadn't moved yet. Well, even if he wanted to he couldn't. Kankri had him unintentionally pinned, laying on top of the seadweller with his head on Cronus' chest. He sighed, and held the chubby troll closer to him. He had no idea what had tuckered Kankri out so much- okay, so maybe they had made out and had sex until god knows when, but still. Cronus had done the same, and was fine. Then again, he had let Kankri do most of the work. He sighed again, and looked down at the sleeping troll laid over him. Kankri was sexy when he was asleep. Gods above, Kankri was sexy all the time. He looked almost cherubic, his eyelashes long and curled, lips thick and parted. Cronus moved his hand from it's position on Kankri's waist to his cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.  
"Kaaaankri." He crooned softly, trying to avoid startling his lover. One of Kankri's ears twitched but he didn't stir.   
"C'mon, cheif." Cronus said a bit louder, and poked his soft tummy. Kankri scrunched his face up, and batted Cronus' hand away.   
"Whaaaaat?" He groaned, pouting. Cronus chuckled. "Good morning, babe."   
Kankri grumbled, and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it, anyways?"   
"Like one." Cronus smiled. "You slept iiiinn."   
"Hmm, I wonder why." Kankri said, voice dripping sarcasm. Cronus chuckled, and hugged him tightly.   
"Oof," Kankri grunted, and Cronus kissed his head. Kankri turns to look at him. "Why didn't you just wake me up earlier?"   
"Cause it was nice, just hawvin you sleep on me." Cronus answers honestly. "You're pretty when you sleep."   
Kankri rolls his eyes. "According to you, I'm pretty all the time."   
"Exactly." Cronus grinned, and kissed his head again.   
Kankri sighed. "So can I get up now, or?"   
"Nope." Cronus stated. "Hold on." He slid himself out from under Kankri, and sits up. He then scoots down a bit, and lays back down, face in his tummy. "Okay, this is good."   
"Again?" Kankri asks, carding his fingers through Cronus' hair. "What's with your obsession with my stomach, anyways?"   
Cronus sighs lovingly, and hugs him around the waist. "I dunno, I like it. It's soft."   
"That's triggering, you ass." Kankri states, and Cronus chuckles. "Sorry, babe." He turns his head to the side. "I guess I like it cause it's so warm, and nice."   
"Yeah, whatever." Kankri smirks. "I bet you have a thing for fat trolls."   
All of the violet blood in Cronus' body goes straight to his bulge, because, bugwinged /fuck/ does he have a thing for fat trolls.   
"I do not." He weakly protests, trying to think of things that'll calm his squirming bulge.   
"Yeah, you do." Kankri's smirk grows, and he sits up, belly spilling into his lap. Cronus sits up too, biting his thick bottom lip.   
"Watch this," Kankri says, pulling his shirt off. Cronus digs his sharp teeth deeper into his lip, bulge throbbing.   
Kankri starts jiggling his muffin top, playing with it really. God fucking damnit is that hot. He picks it up, and lets it drop back into his lap, making a gentle slapping sound. By this point, Cronus is ridiculously horny, his fins flapping. Kankri looks up at him. "Seriously? This turns you on?" He asks, wide red eyes staring at him curiously. Cronus nods, giving a little whine. Kankri smirks. "You wanna see more?" Cronus nods even more, groaning a bit. Kankri gets up, and digs around in his dresser for something. Finding it, he shows it to Cronus. They're a paid of black, high waisted shorts. Cronus can already tell that they're way too small for Kankri, and just the thought of him squeezing them on is making him dizzy with lust. Smirking, Kankri taked his leggings off, then starts pulling the shorts up, having trouble getting them over his ass.   
"Y-you hawve no idea what you're doin to me, cheif." Cronus chokes out.   
"Oh, I know." Kankri says smoothly, and, jumping a little, gets them up over his ass, if tightly. He then turns to face Cronus. "Look, they're not even buttoned yet but they're too tight." He said, almost proudly. Cronus groaned, and rubbed his bulge through his boxers.   
Kankri struggled with the buttons, eventually managing by sucking in as much as possible.   
"Mm, watch this." He says breathlessly, then exhales, his belly expanding outward and popping all six off the black buttons off. Cronus comes a little, fucking fucking fuck was that hot. Kankri smirks, and walks over, closing Cronus' mouth.   
"You want me to take care of that, too?" He says, gesturing to Cronus' bulge. The seduced seadweller nods, and is incredibly grateful when Kankri sucks him off.   
Today is gonna be a great day.


End file.
